fourth_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
FE 22
7:11:34 PM Rook: So! The rest of the night went by fairly uneventfully! Answorn came by for Carrick later that night before you had to deal with sleeping arrangements, having secured him new lodgings. 7:12:02 PM *** Kite is relieved. *** 7:13:00 PM Ander: ((Good)) 7:16:10 PM *** Ander sleeps *** 7:16:23 PM *** Kite sleeps... but NOT ALONE. *** 7:18:12 PM Rook: ANDER! Early in the morning, there's a knock on your door. 7:18:29 PM *** Ander produces some catawumps. *** 7:18:59 PM *** Ander throws on a shirt and answers the door. "...wha?" *** 7:20:01 PM Rook: There's an elven woman there. "MEASUREMENTS." 7:20:16 PM Rook: She holds up some measuring tape, like it will help. 7:20:21 PM Ander: ".........what?" 7:21:15 PM Rook: Woman: The Countess Varia! She sent me for measurements. 7:21:27 PM Ander: "....oh...right...clothes." 7:21:33 PM Ander: "Uh...come in?" 7:22:49 PM Rook: She does, and comes at you with the measuring tape. 7:23:17 PM Ander: "Whoa! Hey!" 7:23:46 PM Rook: Woman: Stop struggling! 7:24:11 PM Rook: The woman is loud. But Daneel and Kite here a commotion from Ander's room. 7:24:26 PM Rook: Since your rooms are right next to each other. 7:24:33 PM *** Kite gets up and heads to Ander's room, knocking on the door. She's still in her pajamas. *** 7:25:01 PM *** Ander never closed the door, she was too busy dealing with the crazy elf. *** 7:25:15 PM Rook: The woman did when she came in. 7:25:21 PM Ander: ((Ah)) 7:25:30 PM *** Daneel will head over to Ander’s door as well. *** 7:25:44 PM Ander: "OW! Hey! Why would you possible need to look THERE?!?" 7:27:09 PM Daneel: You go check it out first Kite. 7:27:38 PM *** Kite opens the door and checks on Ander. *** 7:28:48 PM *** Daneel is covered in small and larger bits of leather and some makeup splatter. *** 7:29:23 PM Rook: An elven woman is trying to garrotte Ander with measuring tape! Or she's measuring her. 7:29:33 PM *** Kite relaxes. *** 7:29:55 PM Daneel: Do you need help Kite? 7:30:01 PM Kite: No. 7:30:09 PM | Removed 7:31:44 PM Ander: This message has been removed. 7:30:15 PM Kite: Are you all right, Ander? 7:30:28 PM Ander: "GHK! TIGHT!" 7:31:27 PM Rook: Woman: Stop struggling! It will all be over soon. 7:31:28 PM *** Ander , for the record, is in a large shirt and boxer shorts with her hairy legs on display. *** 7:32:07 PM | Edited 7:32:29 PM Ander: "Things no one wants to hear while being str--GHK--strangled!" 7:32:31 PM Kite: ... Ander, are you all right? 7:33:07 PM Ander: "Yes, I'm fine." 7:33:29 PM Kite: Ah, excellent. 7:33:34 PM *** Kite leaves, and shuts the door behind her. *** 7:35:50 PM Kite: She is being fitted. 7:36:32 PM Daneel: That’s fine then, oh by the way I am never babysitting Carrick alone again. 7:36:47 PM Kite: What happened? 7:36:47 PM Daneel: I don’t know how Answorn deals with him. 7:37:42 PM Daneel: 3 hours of arguing over him knowing disguises and makeup better than me. And questioning every thing I did. 7:38:43 PM Daneel: At least he left before he had to sleep. 7:40:22 PM Kite: He does not seem an agreeable person. 7:41:17 PM Daneel: That is true, I am going to try and clean up before breakfast. 7:41:28 PM *** Daneel heads to his room. *** 7:42:46 PM *** Kite goes back to her room and changes. And Changes. *** 7:43:14 PM *** Ander will get dressed once he's done being sized up. *** 7:44:41 PM Rook: The woman takes her leave and says she'll have a few outfits by tonight! 7:44:56 PM Ander: "...really? That's...really fast." 7:47:33 PM *** Kite heads downstairs with Murr after a bit. He's a man today--a bit more angular and slightly more heavily-built, but not much. Plus the usual. *** 7:48:05 PM *** Ander comes down after a bit, wearing her familiar gi and robe. *** 7:48:45 PM *** Daneel enters the dining area makeup cleaned up but still with bits of leather stuck haphazardly to him. *** 7:49:14 PM Daneel: You have a personal tailor Ander? 7:49:34 PM Kite: You have survived. 7:49:58 PM Ander: "Varia wants to provide me with a 'wardrobe' because she's endorsing me." 7:50:27 PM | Edited 7:50:40 PM Ander: "Good side, I don't have to buy clothes, which Kite tells me sucks. Bad side, I apparently get grappled at eight in the morning." 7:50:53 PM Ander: "Also, hi Kite. Guy today? That's cool." 7:51:29 PM *** Kite nods. *** 7:51:45 PM Ander: "Apparently, Gabby will bring by a couple outfits tonight. Hopefully before your gig." 7:52:56 PM Daneel: Yes, easier to blend in with a less martial outfit, probably. 7:53:42 PM Rook: Irwin serves up breakfast! 7:54:18 PM *** Kite nods, and starts feeding his kitty bacon. *** 7:55:12 PM *** Kite has a ponytail in a samurai-esque manbun arrangement. It's not as complicated as the female Kite's normal hairstyle. *** 7:55:57 PM Ander: "Thanks, Irwin. You are a gods send." 7:56:53 PM Kite: Good cat. Good. 7:57:08 PM *** Kite eats breakfast. He feeds most of the meat to Murr, though, as usual. *** 7:57:43 PM Rook: (Brb a sec, talk among yourselves.) 7:58:05 PM Ander: "...so, how was 'disguise training'." 7:59:00 PM Daneel: If I am left alone with him again one of us is getting injured. 7:59:13 PM Kite: Likely him. I doubt he is significantly competent. 7:59:36 PM Ander: "I am pretty sure you could take him." 8:00:35 PM Daneel: I am still finding bits of leather everywhere. 8:01:06 PM Kite: From what? 8:01:21 PM Ander: "...............I am not sure I want to know." 8:02:47 PM Daneel: Let’s just say that it didn’t go well and leave it at that. 8:03:51 PM Ander: "...the way you said it, it sounds more like it went really well, actually." 8:04:19 PM | Edited 8:08:06 PM Rook: Perception checks! 8:04:55 PM Ander: ((16)) 8:05:24 PM Daneel: ((10 )) 8:05:48 PM Kite: ((14. Sorry!)) 8:07:16 PM Rook: (Testing) 8:08:21 PM Ander: ((Hi)) 8:08:34 PM Kite: ((hi!)) 8:10:04 PM Rook: (IT keeps telling me my messages are 'sending' forever.) 8:12:11 PM Rook: Anyway, someone is eyeing Ander up across the bar! It's a tabaxi - male with black fur, and orange stripes. 8:13:09 PM Ander: "...guys...someone keeps looking over here. Cat man in the far corner." 8:13:30 PM Kite: Are we aware of why? 8:13:31 PM Ander: "...maybe ol' Three Face trying to take us out." 8:14:06 PM Ander: ((11 insight?)) 8:14:29 PM Rook: He waves! 8:14:42 PM Ander: "...or maybe not." 8:14:52 PM *** Ander waves back, confused. *** 8:15:06 PM Kite: Doubtful. 8:15:23 PM Ander: "...alright, this worked last time." 8:15:30 PM *** Ander gets up and walks over to him. *** 8:15:38 PM Ander: "Hey...do I know you?" 8:16:30 PM Rook: Tabaxi: No. Not yet, anyway. You're a newcomer, placed very high in the Gauntlet -- enough to get into the Free For All. 8:16:54 PM Ander: "Oh! You're a fighter. Yeah, I did. You too?" 8:17:31 PM Rook: He nods, picking at his breakfast. "Thought I recognized you. I am Whispers Under Starlight." 8:17:45 PM Ander: "............really?" 8:18:16 PM Rook: Whispers: That is my name, yes. Is there a problem? 8:18:31 PM Rook: (Tabaxi have names like that here.) 8:18:51 PM Ander: "I'm not super good with letters, but wouldn't those initials spell Wuss?" 8:18:52 PM Rook: (Though Ander has probably never met one.) 8:19:32 PM Rook: Whispers: I have never heard that one. Congratulations on your cleverness. And I thought I would be friendly. 8:20:16 PM *** Ander holds out a hand. "Sorry. I go by Ander." *** 8:21:52 PM Rook: He does not take the hand! "Yes, I know." He does grab his mug and sips from it. 8:22:20 PM Rook: (Cats being known for being hard to offend and very forgiving.) 8:22:38 PM *** Kite watches to make sure nothing bad happens. *** 8:22:41 PM *** Ander smiles. "Alright, fair enough." *** 8:24:15 PM Rook: Whispers: You can call me Whisper. Not Whiskers. I have heard that one far too much as well. 8:24:47 PM Ander: "Whisper, not Whiskers. Got it." 8:24:48 PM Kite: Why would someone call you Whiskers? Your whiskers are not particularly over or under sized. 8:24:58 PM Rook: Whispers: ...just getting ahead of it, since you seem to like the low hanging fruit. 8:25:29 PM Rook: Whispers: And here is where I do not make a joke about your size. Because I'm better than that. 8:25:38 PM Rook: He gives Ander a fangy grin. 8:25:53 PM Ander: "And smart. That would not go well for you." 8:26:14 PM Rook: Whispers: Won't be long now before we figure out how that would go. 8:26:48 PM Rook: Whispers winks at Kite, though, and brings his fingers up to brush his whiskers. "Some people just see the cat thing." 8:27:12 PM Kite: Cat thing? 8:28:05 PM Ander: "I think he means people make fun of him for being a Tabaxi." 8:28:09 PM Rook: Whispers: Feline features. 8:28:24 PM Rook: Whispers: Never to my face. Not for long, anyway. 8:28:29 PM Kite: Ah. I suppose humans are sometimes called apes. 8:29:24 PM Ander: "I just want to point out, I never went after the cat thing. I did a play on your name. Totally better." 8:29:53 PM Rook: Whisper: It is a point in your favor, yes. 8:30:30 PM *** Daneel comes over “this hasn’t devolved into violence, I am impressed Ander.” *** 8:30:53 PM Rook: Whisper: We'll get up to perfectly good violence in the Arena. Why blow it all now? 8:31:09 PM Ander: "Exactly. Looking forward to it." 8:31:26 PM Kite: Yes. 8:31:39 PM Kite: Civilized, mutually agreed-upon violence. 8:32:04 PM Daneel: Hopefully playing fairer than mr. Hammers planned. 8:32:22 PM Rook: Whisper: ...Davey Hammers. He's the worst. 8:32:49 PM Ander: "He was my first fight. He wanted to send some goons to rough up the refs, but Daneel managed to stop them." 8:34:15 PM Ander: "He's tougher than he looks." 8:34:47 PM Rook: Whisper: He hasn't won a fight in some time. Now he won't ever again after his disqualification. 8:35:16 PM Rook: He regards Ander with an orange eye. "First Free For All then?" 8:36:12 PM Ander: "First official one. My brothers and cousins would have unofficial ones as kids." 8:36:13 PM Kite: Are they true free-for-alls? 8:37:02 PM Rook: Whispers: Of course not -- there are rules in place. 8:37:24 PM | Edited 8:38:06 PM Ander: "We bringing in our own weapons, or do we grab them from what's available?" 8:37:32 PM Kite: I more wondered if alliances are pre-arranged. 8:38:10 PM Rook: Whispers: Oh, yes, almost certainly, though such alliances are discouraged by the rules, and outright collusion is grounds for disqualification. 8:38:55 PM *** Kite nods. *** 8:39:01 PM Kite: I am not a fighter, and thus not aware of the rules. 8:39:13 PM Ander: "Alliances are for wimps." 8:39:40 PM Rook: Whispers: Indeed. They tend to be a crutch. 8:40:29 PM Daneel: Anyone else in the arena known to have a reputation like Davy? 8:41:14 PM Rook: Whispers: The lower rungs tend to be filled with that kind of nonsense, to be honest. I only know because I just finally got off the bottom rung myself. 8:42:06 PM *** Ander nods. "Congrats." *** 8:42:19 PM Kite: Indeed. 8:44:34 PM Rook: Whispers: If you're lucky, the FFA will be your chance to jump a few rungs. 8:44:59 PM Rook: Whispers: But folks are going to be gunning for you. 8:46:10 PM | Edited 8:46:38 PM Rook: Whispers: You have one official match under your belt. They'll think you're weak. And there will always be someone trying to undermine you for your luck. 8:46:41 PM Rook: Whispers: It was the same way when The Cleaver left the league and some folks got bumped up to compensate for The Cleaver shaped hole in the ladder. 8:46:58 PM Ander: "...The Cleaver?" 8:47:19 PM Rook: Whispers: Big guy. Real loud. 8:47:26 PM Kite: I liked him. However, he did require arrest. 8:47:34 PM Ander: "Oh, right. I remember him." 8:47:42 PM Rook: Whispers: You saw him get arrested? 8:48:40 PM Ander: "Yeah, we were on the same train. He was attacking a scumbag who scammed him. Personally, I think the arrest was unnecessary." 8:49:12 PM | Edited 8:49:29 PM Kite: No. I arrested him. 8:49:45 PM Daneel: The law will always come down on you if you assault guards or security. 8:49:55 PM Ander: "...true." 8:51:01 PM Ander: "Well, thanks for the heads up. But anyone who thinks I'm weak or that was just luck is in for a real disappointment." 8:51:38 PM Rook: Whispers looks at Kite. "Huh. Well, be extra careful if people think you took the Cleaver down. He has a lot of fans, still." 8:52:18 PM Kite: I did not have to "take him down." 8:52:52 PM Ander: "He gave himself up willingly after...what was the asshole who tried to scam us called again? V-something." 8:53:36 PM Kite: He deserved to be arrested. 8:55:23 PM Ander: "And the other guy deserved the beat down he got." 8:55:53 PM Kite: I meant the scam artist. 8:56:56 PM Ander: "Oh. Then yes, he totally did." 8:57:18 PM Rook: Whispers puts some coins to pay for this breakfast. "Anyway. I suppose I'll see you tomorrow, then. So, are you any good?" 8:57:48 PM Ander: "You'll find out." 8:58:54 PM Rook: HE grins. "Care to put some money on how you place?" 8:59:12 PM Ander: "How much we talking?" 8:59:29 PM Ander: "Five gold?" 9:00:15 PM Rook: Whispers: We both put in 50. Whoever places higher gets the 100. 9:00:42 PM Ander: "F-fifty...ok, yeah. Fifty." 9:01:14 PM Rook: He holds out his hand. 9:01:38 PM *** Ander shakes it *** 9:01:56 PM Rook: He nods, and takes his leave. 9:02:36 PM *** Ander waits til he leaves. "...so...fifty gold is all my gold. So, now I have to win." *** 9:03:39 PM Daneel: Or at the very least do better than him. 9:03:47 PM Kite: Yes. 9:03:47 PM Ander: "Yes." 9:04:01 PM Ander: "...we've been hanging out too much, Kite." 9:04:26 PM Kite: ... how so? 9:04:43 PM Ander: "We just said 'yes' at the exact same time." 9:05:40 PM Ander: "...it was just a joke. Don't worry too much about it." 9:05:54 PM Kite: Ah. 9:07:20 PM Ander: "So...um...I'm afraid to ask but...are we...doing our errand today? Cause, I think I should before I get into a free for all with these guys." 9:08:23 PM Kite: That would be fine. 9:12:20 PM Ander: "...alright then, let's go." 9:17:09 PM *** Kite does. ***